


A Possessive Cloud

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BAMF Reborn, BAMF Skull, Cussing, Deviation From Canon, Gen, M/M, OC, OOC-ness, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Skull is Tsuna Cloud, Skull will kill Reborn if he touches Tsuna, Skull will kill hibari if he touches Tsuna, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna just wants to hang out in his house wearing nothing but a towel and drinking tea in peace, Tsuna never gets a break, Tsuna never knew his father, cursing, late teen-mid twenties Arcobaleno, mention of STD's, mentioned OC death, never cursed Arcobaleno, never sealed Tsuna, swimmer tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Where Tsuna never had his flames sealed and actually turned out to be a semi-popular guy. Then a guy claiming to be a tutor shows up. and then a motorcycle crashed through the window...





	A Possessive Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from writing this fic.

As Tsunayoshi Yoshida exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare himself a hot cup of tea. At the age of seventeen Tsuna had filled out quiet nicely, muscular but not too muscular, he has the body of a swimmer. Which wasn’t to surprising considering Tsuna has been on his schools swim team since freshman year of Jr. high. Now a senior in high school Tsuna life was going pretty well. He is semi popular, getting straight A’s in all of his classes and had already received a scholarship to the college of his choice. And his mother is running a successful catering business, which is why she wasn’t in the house right now.

 Picking up his cup and bringing it to his mouth Tsuna paused as he heard a knock at the front door. Looking in the direction of the door he made a face as he felt something. An all-knowing feeling that occasionally came over him, a sense that said that whatever is on the other side of the door is nothing but trouble. This feeling that Tsuna had is something that he referred to as his intuition, where he just knew something. It is hard to explain but ever since he was young Tsuna would have these feelings and they where never wrong.

 Taking a sip of his tea Tsuna walked into the living room and stared at the front door and prayed that whoever is on the other side of the door would just go away. But his prayers went unanswered as he once again heard someone knocking. Wincing Tsuna contemplated not answering and waiting for them to give up but as the person knocked again Tsuna had that feeling. A feeling that told him that while opening the door wasn’t a good idea but not opening would be even more troublesome.

 Sighing Tsuna glared at the door for a moment and took a sip of his tea. Deciding that it was best to get it over with he walk over to the front door and opened it. Still grasping the doorknob in one hand and holding his tea in the other Tsuna stared at the man before him. The man wore a black suit with a long sleeved yellow shirt and black necktie, on the man’s head is a black fedora. The man has very slightly tan skin, black eyes and hair with thin curly sideburns.

 ‘A foreigner,’ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna could only assume that he had surprised the man with the way his hand was in his jacket as if he was reaching for something. As he watched the man he noticed how the man slowly looked him over and paused at his hips.

 ‘The towel…’ Tsuna thought ‘oh man, I really hope this isn’t another pervert. I already have enough trouble with that Miura girl…’

 As the man pulled his hand out of his jacket and smiled, Tsuna couldn’t help but be creep out. Tsuna was certain that there was nothing good about that smile. There was just something unnatural about it.

 “Chaos,” the man spoke in greeting and Tsuna wondered why someone would use that word as a greeting.

 “My name is Reborn I’m the home tutor,” Reborn declared as he held out a professional looking business card.

 Taking the card Tsuna looked it over and read

Reborn

Home Tutor

Will make your child the leader of the next generation Guaranteed

Phone # *(***)***-****                                Fax *******

Email: #1HomeTutor*********

 Looking blandly at the card all Tsuna could think was, ‘it has to be a scam.’ With a smile Tsuna tried to give the card back as he explained, “I think you may have the wrong house. We really don’t need a tutor.”

 “You are Tsunayoshi Sawada aren’t you?” The self proclaimed tutor asked.

 “Huh…no this is the Yoshida residence,” Tsuna answered in confusion.

 Tsuna saw Reborn eyes twitch slightly and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 “Yoshida is your mothers maiden name, isn’t it,” Reborn stated. “Nana? I believe there may have been a slight mistake with the information that was given to me. You are Tsunayoshi Yoshida, the son of Nana Yoshida and Iemitsu Sawada.”

 While a bit creep out with the fact that the man standing before him had information about himself and his mother Tsuna couldn’t help but answer, “who? I don’t know anyone with the name Sawada.”

 He watched as the man clenched his teeth and his fedora fell forward to shadow his eyes as he whispered, “I’m going to kill him…

 Though in an instant Reborn’s attitude changed and he looked happily at Tsuna, “Anyway like I was saying my name is Reborn, the number one home tutor with a hundred percent guaranteed rate of turning my students into the leaders of the next generation.”

 "And like I said I really think you have the wrong house…” Tsuna replied, “no one here needs a tutor.”

 “My fee is quite meager all I need is a place to stay and three meals a day,” Reborn said as he ignored Tsuna.

 “I’m already getting straight A’s!” Tsuna exclaimed.

 “Grades aren’t the only thing that can be improved. Socially…” Reborn said.

 Tsuna interrupted to say, “I’m the captain of my schools swim team and I’m already well liked!”

 Still smiling Reborn said, “With College entrance exams coming up…”

 Feeling irritated with the man Tsuna once again interrupted, “I already have a scholarship for my first picked college!”

 An awkward silence passed between the two men and a slight breeze reminded Tsuna of his current attire or lack of. All Tsuna wanted was for this strange man to leave so he could go get dressed.

 Suddenly Tsuna felt the atmosphere become heavy and he could have sworn that it got darker.

 “Listen here.” Reborn quietly explained, “I think you may not understand what is going on here. I was sent by a very powerful man and your father…”

 Whatever the man had attempted to say was left unknown as with the mention of the word father Tsuna slammed the door in the man’s face and turned to walk away. It hadn’t been politest thing but Tsuna couldn’t help himself. It was like ringing a bell and eating a cookie or in this case, hears the word father and shut down. The word, father, was a bit of a sore subject for Tsuna, as he didn’t have one.

From what he had gathered from his mother, his father had met his mother when she was still quite young. She had been swept off her feet and easily manipulated by him. Then one day he had suddenly taken off leaving a note explaining that he had been in Japan for vacation before he was to marry his fiancée. Saying that while he thought Nana was a sweet girl and the man had enjoyed their time together, the man just loved his fiancée too much to leave her for Nana. Tsuna mother had ended up alone and pregnant.

 Tsuna took a sip of his tea and made a face as he found that it is now cold, he then thought about his early childhood.

 It hadn’t been easy. He could remember the small apartment they had lived in before. His mother worn out and always tired. How the kids in the neighborhood would mock him for not having a father. How he would be left alone at home as Nana went out to work the multiple jobs that paid for the food, clothes and that small apartment.

 It wasn’t until Tsuna was six or seven that things started to get better. His mother’s father, Tsuna grandfather whom he hadn’t known about, had been very sick at the time and it was believed he would pass away any day. The old man had reached out to Nana wanting to reconcile. From what Tsuna understood the old man had never liked the man that his mother had been dating and it had driven a wedge between the two. In the end his mother left the family and had been too embarrassed to return when her lover left her. Old wounds where heal. The two made up and the house that they now lived in and a bit of cash had been given to his mother.

 With hearing stories like that Tsuna couldn’t help but think that the man who was biologically his father was a bad man. So he had no interest in meeting him or anyone hired by him or even hearing the word father.

 As Tsuna headed for the kitchen to warm up his tea suddenly he heard a loud bang. Spinning around Tsuna was just in time to see the front door being kicked in and the man whom Tsuna had slammed the door on step inside. Reborn calmly entered the house and picked up the door, placing it back in the doorway.

Dumbfounded Tsuna stared at the man who had kicked the houses door in.

Shaking his head in disbelief Tsuna shouted, “Wha…what do you think your doing!”

“Coming inside of course,” Reborn answered.

“You just kicked in the door!” Tsuna stated.

 "Yes because someone was being unreasonable.” Reborn replied.

 “Unreasonable!” Tsuna said in disbelief.

 “See we both agree,” Reborn calmly said.

 “Wha!” Tsuna shrieked.

 “Unfortunately, plan A has fallen through,” Reborn explained. “Apparently Iemitsu hadn’t been that truthful when explaining his relationship with you and your mother.”

 “Hey, wait.” Tsuna nervously said, as he didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

“As such, on to plan B.” Reborn continued, “as I said before my name is Reborn but the tutor thing was mostly a lie. I am here to tutor you but in real life I’m an assassin.”

“Assassin!?” Tsuna squawked in horror.

“My real job here is to make you into a mafia boss,” Reborn explained.

“What!?” Tsuna demanded not sure if he heard the man right.

Feeling generous Reborn explained, “I was hired to teach you how to be a great mafia boss.”

“Is this a prank?!” Tsuna pleadingly asked as he remembered some of his teammates claiming they would get back at Tsuna for the stunt he pulled when he rigged a few gallons of Gatorade to fall on them.

Reborn brought his hand up to his hat and Tsuna saw some weird green thing climb onto the man’s hand.

‘Is that suppose to be a lizard?’ Tsuna thought.

As he watched the lizard (?) started to glow and transformed into a green gun.

‘Okay that isn’t normal,’ Tsuna thought, ‘lizards aren’t supposed to do that.’

Pointing the gun at Tsuna, Reborn pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed past, hitting the wall next to Tsuna head. Frozen in shock Tsuna could only watch as Reborn walked around the house checking the stairs, hallway and coming to a stop in front of the kitchen.

Smirking Reborn explained, “I’ve been hired by one of the most powerful mafia families in the world, the Vongola. The ninth boss of the Vongola family has decided you will be the next boss. So I’ve come here to Japan to train you into the next boss of the Vongola family, the Vongola tenth.”

‘What the hell!’ Tsuna thought, ‘what is the Vongola family and what’s this about the mafia?’

“The ninth is getting old and wants to retire so he wants the next generation to take over.” Reborn said, “but all of the ninths children are… You’re the only candidate left.”

"Wait! You just said that the ninth has children,” Tsuna stated, “ why cant they be this…Vongola tenth!?”

Reaching into his jacket Reborn took out several photos and showed Tsuna the first, which showed a man lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his head. “The oldest son Enrico was shot and killed in a gun fight.”

“What!” Tsuna shrieked as he was shocked with what he had seen and silently hoped the picture is fake.

“The second in line, Massimo, is sleeping with the fishes,” Reborn calmly stated as he showed a picture of a lifeless body that was slightly swollen and dull dead eyes. It almost looked as if he was floating.

“Gross,” Tsuna groaned happy that he hadn’t eaten yet.

Pulling out a third photo Reborn showed Tsuna a picture of bones with bits of flesh, “while Federico, all we found where bones.”

“Will you stop it!” Tsuna demanded as he turned away from Reborn, “why are you even showing me these!?”

“As the last remaining candidate,” Reborn explained, “you should know what you’ll be facing.”

“Just hold on!” Tsuna said as he spun around to look at Reborn. “Lets say I do believe you! Are you positive I’m the last candidate!? You mentioned something about my… fath…da… that man before, right! This is all because of him, isn’t it! Why doesn’t he become the boss!?

“The ninth does have one more son,” ignoring Tsuna the hitman said.

“Yeah!” Tsuna hopefully asked.

“But he doesn’t meet the requirements,” Reborn stated and happily watched as his students face fell, “so is disqualified.”

“Why?” Tsuna pleaded.

Ignoring Tsuna Reborn continued on, “Anyway your father is also disqualified from being the next Vongola boss.”

“Why?” Tsuna demanded to know. ‘A man whom he had never met was now ruining his life. For what reason?! Because they were related by blood?! At the least they should tell me why!’

“For one, it’s part of a deal your father made with the ninth when joined the Vongola and second, his current position makes it impossible for him to become the next Vongola boss,” Reborn explained. “But your father did have another son. That is your younger half brother.”

“That’s great!” Tsuna stated, “then go bug that guy!”

Taking out another photo Reborn showed it to Tsuna. Looking at the photo Tsuna quickly paled and turned away.

“That’s…” Tsuna put his hand over his mouth as he felt like throwing up at what had shown to him.

“As you can see, its impossible for him to become the next Vongola boss,” Reborn said and Tsuna could have sworn he heard a smirk in his voice. “It was a particularly embarrassing way to go, brought quiet a bit of shame to Vongola in fact.”

“The ninth was starting to worry after the last candidate… luckily Iemitsu remember your mother,” Reborn explained.

‘Wait a second…remember my mother!’ Tsuna thought as he turned around seeing that Reborn had put the photos away and was now holding a brown piece of paper that looked worn with age. “You just said that Iemitsu…that’s my fat…that man’s name?”

Reborn nodded in agreement.

“You said that he remember my mother,” Tsuna reasoned, “but if he just remembered her that wouldn’t mean that he would have known that she had been pregnant with his child.”

“From what I understand he had known she was pregnant before he left.” Reborn answered.

With the information Tsuna had been given he scowled. He had always assumed that…that man hadn’t known. That he had left his mother because he hadn’t realized she was carrying his child. That he wouldn’t have abandoned her, left her alone in the world, caused her to work multiple jobs just to make enough to survive while raising a child.

“Get out,” Tsuna demanded.

Seeing the man with a smirk on his face Tsuna ground his teeth. He didn’t care who this man was, he just wanted him out of his house. For this man was connected to…that man.

“Get out,” Tsuna repeated.

“You certainly think quiet highly of yourself,” Reborn said more amused then annoyed with the young man before him.

“My fa…th…er…” Tsuna painfully ground out, “left my mother knowing that she was pregnant, he has no business interfering with my life now.”

“You don’t actually expect me to return empty handed, do you?” Reborn asked.

“Then bring back some rat poison,” Tsuna shouted, “tell that bastard it’s a gift from me!”

While he continued to fume at the man who stood before him and the father that had abandoned his mother, that didn’t even have the guts to show his face, Tsuna could vaguely hear the sounds of a motorcycle.

As Reborn opened his mouth to say something a motorcycle crashed through the living room window sending glass flying. Tsuna could only stare in wonder as the bike hit Reborn and the two disappeared into the kitchen with a crash. He then heard the crunch of glass under a boot and turned to see the rider of the motorcycle, a man wearing a black and purple leather outfit, wearing a motorcycle helmet with an octopus on it.

“Sku…” Tsuna began to say before the motorcyclist grabbed Tsuna in a crushing hug.

“Tsuna!” The motorcyclist whined, “I was so worried!”

The motorcyclist let go of Tsuna and started to check him over for any injuries as he made unhappy sounds. “Tsuna why are you in a Towel! That bastard Reborn… he didn’t do anything did he! I’ll kill him! I’ll castrate him with a rusty spoon!”

“Skull! Skull I’m fine,” Tsuna reassured the man.

Taking off his helmet to reveal a pretty face, think eyeliner, a treardrop-shaped tattoo under his left eye, purple hair and eyes. The guy was a total pretty boy and one of Tsuna dear friends.

“I mean he broke down the front door and shot at the wall next to me,” Tsuna said.

“That bastard!” Skull seethed, “I’ll make him pay for damaging your home!”

‘But you just drove a motorcycle through the front window and into the kitchen,’ Tsuna silently thought.

“Anyway,” Skull said as he grabbed hold of Tsuna and started to steer him towards the broken front door, “we need to get you out of here.”

“Wha…?” Tsuna asked.

“No talking back,” Skull said darkly, “I know Reborn…”

“You know that guy?” Tsuna asked.

“Yes! He’s a horrible person, a monster!” Skull ranted, “all he does is use people for his own amusement, he’s vicious, uncaring, psychotic, a jerk, a double crosser who enjoys other peoples misery.”

“You finished?” Tsuna asked.

“Almost,” Skull replied, “ Also… I’m pretty sure that he has some kind of STD.”

Blinking Tsuna asked, “huh?”

But before Skull could replied a motorcycle was throw out of the kitchen and hit the purple hair pretty boy knocking him back. Tsuna turned to the kitchen and found Reborn standing in the doorway a cruel smirk on his face, eyes glowing yellow and his green lizard gun in hand.

Firing off a few shots from his gun Reborn asked, “Lackey…what are you doing here?”

Skull’s body glowed purple and became more muscular as he easily deflected the bullets with his fists.

“Me!?” Skull shrieked, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Watching the two men destroy the house Tsuna sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with this. In fact Tsuna was tempted to get on the nearest bus and not look back. Looking towards the broken front door he considered it.

He then looked down and muttered, “but I should probably get dressed first…”

Taking one final look at Skull and Reborn, Tsuna headed upstairs to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the last two to three weeks I’ve been pretty busy with RL and I’ve been super stressed out. So like always whenever I’m stressed I have a hard time concentrating on my current fics and I instead write something new. I don’t know if this will be a one shot or if I’ll continue it.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently on Tumblr I saw a post asking someone to write, “a Skull is Tsuna's cloud guardian fic with anti Reborn.” So I decided to use the idea. I love Reborn too much to ever really write anti-Reborn but I liked the idea of Skull as Tsuna cloud guardian and I don’t mind giving Reborn a hard time.
> 
> If you have the time please leave a comment.


End file.
